I Guess I'm Just Lucky
by NoNameJoeyP
Summary: Modern Based... Hiccup gets to be one lucky ass guy. He finally gets Astrid's number but what will happen at school , that changes his life? Read and find out... I know... i suck at summaries, but any who rated M for Lemons, and language.
1. I guess Im Just Lucky

**Ok guys I just got bored and had no idea for my next chapter in my other story "The Reason He Left" So I decided to write... or start writing a modern story on Hiccup and Astrid because I think they are awesome together :) and I am totally excepting ideas for Chapter 9 in my other story so... ya here goes nothin! And I just realised, my chapters are 8x shorter than most other chapters, so I will try to work on that.  
**

* * *

**~~~Berk High School~~~  
**

Once again, Hiccup was being picked on by the 'king' of Berk High. His cousin Snotlout. Or as Hiccup liked to call him, Snotbrain. Snotlout was telling Hiccup about how he was the best football player in Berk, and truthfully, Hiccup didn't give a shit. It was all lies. All Snotlout ever did was sit on the bleachers and talk about the tattoo on his ass. Again, lie. Snotlout wasn't old enough to get a tattoo and if his dad found out, you would never see Snotlout again. He was a lying, thieving, fool. Hiccup on the other hand just stuck to his own business, and stayed out of trouble. Good plan, for Hiccup. The only thing on his mind was getting home, doing his homework and calling Astrid. He finally got her number. Although they were just friends, Hiccup had some pretty _naughty_ dreams. He was finally able to get her number. How? He did something nobody would have ever thought of Hiccup doing.

**~~~Flashback~~~**

I heard Fishlegs sigh through the phone. I was at Wall-mart _"Sorry if I miss spelled guys :)"_ shopping for my mom but I was currently talking to my best friend Fishlegs about figuring out a way to get Astrid to go out with me. "Look Hiccup I know you like Astrid but doing a sport? Not something the Hiccup I know would do." I grabbed a gallon of milk, threw it in the basket and made my way to the check-out isle "Look man I need to do something to catch her eye. If I start being something she sees everyday my chances will go from 10% to 50%." "I don't know, basketball doesn't really sound like something a guy like you would enjoy." "Well im signing up for try outs weather you like it or not now I gotta go, bye." I didn't even give him time to say bye. Fishlegs was making me mad. Or course, he was just trying to keep me from fucking up again. I eventually wound up at the park after going home with nothing to do. Then I saw Astrid walking by. I was confused. Why was a rich girl like her doing at he park? She was busy, a lot. She had cheer-leading practice, she had chores to do for her parents, and she had studying to do. She looked over at me and sat down next to me. "Hey Hiccup what are you up to?" She was talking to me. For the first time since second grade she was talking to me. "Oh, uh n-nothing what are you doing?" That sounded a lot ruder than I expected. "Oh nothin much just getting a little exercise." We started talking about chemical and things like that when she did the unexpected. She got out a notepad, wrote down something lightning fast, tore the paper and put it next to me. Then she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. She immediately stood up and ran off. I picked up the paper and what was written surprised me. She had written her number down. On the bottom of the paper it said "call me xoxo" I guess I really was lucky.

**~~~End Flashback Hiccup's house~~~**

That happened yesterday and he never got the chance to call her. He was lying on his back, up in his room on the second floor of the small, yet big house. Staring at the ceiling with nothing to do. Of course, he could call Astrid, but what would he say? He didn't have anything going on in his life, except for trying to figure out a way to date Astrid. He eventually decided he would call her, being no other options. The phone rang a few times before Astrid picked up. Then the conversation started. "Hello?" "A-Astrid?" "Yeah?" "Hey, it's Hiccup, you know from the park..." "Oh yeah I remember you, but why didn't you call me yesterday?" Astrid was at her best friend Ruffnut's house, watching a movie in her room. She lowered and covered the phone so Hiccup wouldn't hear her say she had to go. "So, is there a reason you called?" What? She told him to call her. This was getting weird, fast. "Um... you told me to call you." "Oh yeah I wanted to ask what you were doing after school tomorrow." "Oh um, I have basketball try outs after school so... ya." "I didn't know you played basketball." "Uh yeah I do, and I thought since I play, I should join the team?" It came out more like a question than an answer. "Oh ok then I guess I'll see ya tomorrow." "Ya, bye." "Bye." That was weird. But now his chances of claiming her as his girl were from 50% to about 70% now that he had her number, and she knew he played a sport. Maybe he was just lucky.

**~~~Berk High Gym... Basketball try-outs~~~**

Hiccup was nervous, really nervous. What if he didn't make the team? What if he sucked at this? It wasn't likely, seeing as how everyone on the team sucked anyway. He was standing by the bleachers, waiting for the coach to show up. "Maybe I should just go home." "And why would you do that?" He jumped. Far. He then quickly whipped around to see who the hell almost made him piss his pants. Astrid was sitting there on the bleachers, in her cheer leading outfit. Hiccup got some dirty thoughts in his head when he saw her in that. The skirt was short, really short. Astrid in a tiny blue and white skirt pretty much turned him on. He walked up and sat down next to her, not close enough to say he was making a move, but close enough to say he wanted to sit by her. "Astrid, what are you doing here, don't you have cheer-leading practice?" She crossed her arms over her chest, slight pushing her breasts up in the process. "Hiccup, you are way more important than my cheer-leading carrier." He really was lucky. Astrid being the head of the cheer-leading team made her queen of the school, and if he was more important than that title, he was dreaming. "U-Um can you pinch me?" "Why?" "Because I think I'm dreaming." After try outs, he was tired. Apparently the coach doesn't go easy. "Oh man I suck at this." "What are you talking about? You were great!" "No I wasn't all I could think about was..." Shit. He couldn't tell her all he could think about shoving her up against a wall and fucking her brains out! "What?" "I wasn't focused. that's all." "Hiccup I am 99 percent sure you are going to make the team." Ugh... arguing with Astrid was hard. Speaking of hard...

**~~~School Corridor~~~**

Hiccup slammed his locker shut and locked it. He heaved his pack over his shoulder but was shoved against his locker by none other than Snotlout. Damn it. He didn't have time for this. Just as Snotlout was about to speak, Astrid interfered. She was telling him to leave Hiccup alone. Snotlout turned, letting Hiccup go, but trapping a helpless Astrid in-between his arms. _Picture Astrid with her back against a locker, with Snotlout having his arms on ether side of her._ "And just what do you think you're doing, missy?" Sheesh this guy is mean. "Well, before you shoved him against a locker, I was going to ask my **boyfriend** to walk me home." Wow. What was happening before him was unbelievable. Astrid just called him her boyfriend. She slipped out from under Snotlout's arm and walked over to Hiccup only to grab his arm and ask him to walk her home. Snotlout was MAD. He had his eyes on Astrid for a while, and now his pipsqueak cousin come along and steal her? Hell no. Just as Snotlout was about to punch Hiccup right in the face, the principle walked up next to them and whispered something in Snotlout's ear. Snotlout started backing away from Hiccup but he did that motion with two fingers, and the eyes... you know, the one where they would normally say something like "I'm watching you" while they did it.

**~~~In Front of Astrid's House~~~**

Astrid and I were walking side by side, with astrid leaning her head on my shoulder and her arms wrapped around my arms. Today was really a good day. We stopped in front of Astrid's house and she started to walk up the steps. Just as she reached for the door handle, I shout after her. "What?" "Did you really mean that?" "What?" "About the... boyfriend thing." "Oh yeah I almost forgot, can you pick me up to go to school tomorrow?" She said as she walked down the steps. "Yeah I guess but-" She shut him up by leaning up and giving him a sweet, passionate kiss on the lips, accompanied my a soft smile. "Yes, I did mean what I said at school, see you tomorrow!" Then she went inside. I walked back to my house and jumped on my bed, the feeling of soft animal fur covers will never get old. I started to dose off into a nice sleep. I dreamt about Astrid, as always, only this time it was different. It was our wedding night, instead of some random wall. She looked happy and pleased, instead of shocked and worried. It was just a better dream than normal. Of course, my normal 'raping the hell out of Astrid' dreams are awesome in my perspective, this was just much better. I guess I'm just lucky.


	2. Little Fantisies

**Yo... so um... I got bored and so here is chapter 2: Little Fantasies  
**

* * *

**~~~ Astrid's Dream ~~~ **

Astrid was in Berk High's Janitor's Closet. It was really dim. She could barely see anything. She was standing in the middle of the room, which was strange, the closet usually wasn't this big. She heard a slight squeak. She turned around just to see somebody walk in and shut the door behind them. She could tell it was a he because she could barely see the outline of abs. This was strange. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when she felt whoever this guy was start nibbling at her neck. She was scared. She felt herself backing away until she hit a wall. She was trapped. Whoever this person was trapped her here and was leaving small marks on her neck and collarbone. When the figure finally spoke she was happy. It was Hiccup. "Astrid..." was all he said. She could feel his hand roaming her lower back before stopping right above her pants. She nodded for some reason that she didn't know. She felt his hand dive under her pants and grab her ass. For some reason she wasn't wearing anything underneath and she had no bra on. She could feel him trying to get her shirt off, so she pushed him away to fling the useless cloth over her head and toss it to the side. She was already turned on. Her rosy nipples already hard, and she was extremely wet. He started rolling his tongue back and forth over her left breast while his right hand played with her other. Every few seconds she would feel the scrape of teeth on her breasts, making her moan his name. Every time she said his name, it sent bolts of lightning to his cock. She had already managed to undo the button to his navy blue jeans and was currently pulling down the zipper, while he was tugging her pants off her body. He then proceeded to play with her breasts while taking his hand off her butt to help her get his pants off. His enormous erection finally freed from it's cage, he placed himself at her entrance. She nodded slowly and he entered her, making her scream with pleasure. He had her legs wrapped around his waist and she was up against the wall, but completely off the ground. He started thrusting slowly into her wet core with her begging him to go faster. He happily obliged and rammed into her, full force causing her to scream his name. Then he started thrusting as hard as he could into her while she moaned with bliss. "Hiccup..." was all she managed to get out before he started thrusting faster. She didn't even know anyone could go that fast. He was ramming into her, pushing her up against the wall, giving her a mixture of pleasure and what would be pain that felt too good to be a dream. She felt herself drawing near and she could feel him twitching inside her. They were both very close. With a few final shoves, he slammed into her, yelling her name, while she cried out in bliss.

**~~~ Hiccup's Dream ~~~**

She was in her hands and knees in front of me. Why I didn't start fucking the hell out of her, I don't know. It just seemed odd. I was in the middle of nowhere, Astrid is sitting on her hands and knees, completely naked, begging me to fuck her senseless. This was a dream, so what the hell? I slowly walked up behind her, just examining how nice her ass is. I couldn't help but grin evilly, as I know what is about to happen. I quickly undid the buckle for my belt, letting my jeans fall to the ground, forgotten. Then, before I knew what happened, she was screaming my name as I thrust with inhumane speed into her. It felt so good. Being inside her while she is screaming my name because of the pleasure im giving her. I slightly slowed down and heard her whimper. Then she asked me why I stopped. Immediately after that, a slammed into her causing her to scream at the top of her lungs. I started ramming into her as fast as I could, with her begging for me to go harder. All she kept doing was moaning and saying "HARDER!" over and over. I reached my right hand forward, to play with her breasts and allowed my left hand to reach down and massage her clit. I was really close to cuming. I could feel it. "Astrid... I'm gonna..." Then I started to slide out of her, only for her to scream at me. She was telling me to cum inside her. Wow. I really am lucky, even though this is a dream. With all the strength I had, I rammed into her, grunting with pleasure while she screamed my name. I Guess I'm Just Lucky, even in my dreams.

* * *

**Sooo... review please :) I will have another chapter up tomorrow for both my storys. Until then, review and peace out.**


	3. How To Lose Your Virginity

**Hey guys sorry for the long update :P today I will be bringing down the pain... *grins evilly* You'll find out just what I mean. Sooo onto chapter 3 : "How To Lose Your Virginity" hehehe... I plan to make this chapter long because well, you will all find out soon enough now wont you :)  
**

* * *

**~~~ Lunch Period... Lunch Room ~~~  
**

"Man, this lunch is disgusting!"

It was true. The lunch is gross. The 'slob' consisted of vegetables, some weird red goop that looked like mashed potatoes, and a little blob of ham sandwich with olives, pickles, unions, and mayo. Gross.

"I think it's great!"

Fishlegs said with a mouth full of that red goo. Again, gross. _I don't know how he stands this stuff, let alone eats it! _It's been a few weeks since Hiccup was deemed Astrid's boyfriend, and now everybody knew that if you mess with Hiccup, you mess with Astrid. And if you mess with Astrid, her dad makes you do 35 laps around the school without stopping. The gym coach is her dad. Sucks to be her. But anyway, it's been a few weeks and every time Astrid would see Hiccup, she would blush and turn her head. Weird. Hiccup was in a very good mood today because he is going to make his dream come real. Well, somewhat. That is... if he gets the chance.

**~~~ Astrid's POV ~~~**

She slammed her locker shut and then turned to face me. Ruff was a good friend, but when it came to boys, she would just go on and on about Snotlout and it gets really annoying sometimes.

"Ok so, what did you want to talk to me about? Wasn't it something about uh... Snotlout?"

Ugh! I hate when she does that. She would act like she was paying attention, but on the other side of her locker, she was staring at a picture of the football team.

"Damn it! I thought I already told you to listen to me! I wanted to talk about a dream I had a little while ago!"

"Yeah you said it had something to do with Hiccup right..."

"Yes it does, and it's weird. One day he becomes my boyfriend, and the next night, I'm having dreams about him!" Ooh, bad move.

"What!? Girl, you are wrong, having dreams like that. Gross, I don't even have dreams like that!"

Well, that was bad. Ruffnut was gross when it came to stuff like this. Her Internet history? Loaded with porno videos. Under her bed, lots of magazines that teens should not have. In her dresser... you just don't wanna know what she hides in the third shelf from the top.

"Oh, shut up Ruff, you are gross too. Anyway, why am I having dreams about him?"

"I don't know, but take my advice, let him have his way. He is one of the richest, smartest boys in school, although not buff, he is rich and smart. If you get on his "good side" then, he will give you whatever you want!"

Hmm, maybe I should do something with Hiccup... ooh I know, I'll take him to that party my dad is having later tonight! And then, she set off to go find Hiccup.

**~~~ Back In The Lunch Room ~~~**

She walked up and heard Hiccup and Fishlegs talking so she decided to listen in on their conversation. They were talking about the food.

"Man, this lunch is disgusting!" Hiccup said while sliding his tray across the table.

"I think it's great!"

Fishlegs said with a mouth full of that red goo. Weird. Then, Hiccup made the weirdest face ever. His nose was scrunched up, his eyes were squinted, and generally, he looked like a mad Weiner dog. Astrid was trying her best to contain her laughter, when Hiccup changed the topic, to something that surprised her. He was talking about her.

"So... um how do you think I should handle this?"

"Well, I think you should ask her out to the movies or something and then do what feels right from there on out." Fishlegs said in a mater-of-fact tone with a slight smile, showing the tiny gap in between his teeth.

This was when Astrid decided to announce her presence, by standing up right behind Hiccup and saying "Hey guys what's up?" scaring the living hell out of Hiccup, and making Fishlegs laugh.

"HOLY SHI-"

Hiccup never got to finish because he was silenced by a sweet, passionate kiss on the lips. He slowly closed his eyes and deepened the kiss by licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She happily obliged and let his tongue out to mingle. They stayed like that, with her hands on his shoulders, and his on her lower back. They broke apart for air and leaned their foreheads together, looked into each others eyes and smiled. The clearing of Fishlegs' through caused them to break apart, and blush furiously.

"So, uh Hiccup..."

"Hmm" was his reply.

"I was thinking, my dad is having a party tonight to celebrate my 17th birthday, and I was wanting to know if you wanted to come?"

"Oh, uh.. yeah, sure, that would be great! Um, what time sh-"

"Great! see you in class!" She kissed him quickly on the cheek and then ran off to get her maths book.

"Well, I guess that is how you're gonna play it." Fishlegs announced in a sarcastic tone.

"Yep, tonight's the night. I gotta go to maths, see ya later!"

"Bye!"

Hiccup ran off to get his locker, but when he reached it, he had some unwanted guests waiting for him.

"Well, hello there, cous." Great, this is exactly what he needed, Snotlout and his buddy, Tuffnut.

"What do you guys want?"

"Oh, you know exactly what we want, we want you out of here, so were gonna beat you to a pulp, dump your scrony self in the dumpster, then I'm gonna get my girl back."

Ha, fat chance. Hiccup might not have been buff, but he could easily defend himself, thanks to his special little trick his dad taught him. Well, he taught himself. Run.

After a little while of ditching Snotlout throughout the school, Hiccup finally made it to maths class, only to hear the bell ring as soon as he opened the door. Might as well just go home. He ended up walking to his house, with nothing to do, so he called Astrid.

"Hello?"

"Hey Astrid, it's Hiccup."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Oh, uh I just wanted to know if you would like to um... go to the park with me?"

"Sure I'd love to, come pick me up."

Hiccup hung up the phone, hopped out of bed, threw his jacket on and went to the garage. This is one thing he loved about his dad being a famous guy. For his birthday, Stoick bought hiccup a nice two seat dark metallic blue convertible corvette and he loved it. He hopped (literally) into the seat and turned the key to hear a loud, long perfect purr. He pressed the button on the keypad thing in the console to open the garage. It was a nice ride to Astrid's house. He walked up and knocked on the door a few times.

When Astrid opened the door, he nearly lost his mind just by looking at her. She was wearing skin tight short shorts that revealed her smooth, silky skin, and she had on a black shirt that gave him a nice little bit of cleavage. Her golden hair was down by her back, instead of in her usual braid. Beautiful was an understatement.

"Wow, you look... um... well, words can not express your beauty." He said smiling up at her while scratching the back of her neck.

"Well, thank you. Dad! I'm going to the park with my boyfriend, I'll be back later!"

"Boyfriend?" Said a balding, but tough gym teacher. He walked around Hiccup a few times as if examining him. "Hmm... I guess he's good enough, you two have fun now, and don't be late for the party!"

"We won't be Mr. Hofferson, I promise." Hiccup said with a smile while Astrid walked up and wrapped her arm around his.

"Good man." Mr. Hofferson said while closing the door.

"Now, lets go." Astrid said with a light peck on the lips. They walked down to Hiccup's car and she stopped in her tracks, almost making Hiccup fall. "What?"

"Hiccup! You're car is awesome!" She said with her hands now covering the giant 'O' her mouth formed. "Well, gee... thanks, I guess." Yep, today was probably going to be sweet.

They found a nice, secluded spot by the lake to sit and, well... make out. They were exploring each others mouths and kissing passionately. Hiccup started roaming his hands up and down her body, making her moan into his mouth when they stopped on her breast and started flicking the already hard nub through her clothes. She was felling his chest, while not buff, he still had muscles, she could tell. She broke away from the kiss.

"H-Hiccup... wait... we..." She managed to get out between breaths.

"What?" Then he kissed her again, diving his tongue into her mouth and making her give in. When they broke away, she was trying to speak in between pants.

"Hiccup, too...(pant) much...(pant) clothes..." Damn, he liked this day. They broke away from each others body for each of them to pull of their shirts. Astrid climbed on top of hiccup and started kissing him like they were before, while her hands felt around his torso. He was trying to slide the straps to her bra off and was half way there. When she broke away to pull the garment off and toss it to the side, she felt Hiccup go from halfway hard, to stone in a matter of seconds on the curve of her butt. This turned her on.

She was really beautiful. She had very womanly curves and her breast were perfect. He could tell she was turned on because her pink, rosy nipples were hard when she pressed their chests together, all the while kissing him. He flipped them over and started leaving a trail of kisses down her jaw, and collarbone. She moaned when she felt his tongue start to flick back and forth over her nipples, but she moaned even louder when she could feel the slight scrape of his teeth on her breasts. She had one hand trying to get his jeans off and the other tangled in his rust like hair. His hands were pleasing her by fondling with her other breast and feeling how wet she already was through her shorts.

He climbed off her, much to her displeasure and she was wondering what he was doing. When she looked over to her right she got really happy. He was unzipping his jeans. She stood up, and started to slowly slide her shorts off her body, teasing hiccup. They were down to just underwear now. She wanted him and he wanted her.

"Astrid, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes" she said while sliding her undergarments off her legs. He could tell she wanted him by how wet she was. "Well, are you just gonna stand they all day or..." she said while walking up to him, swaying her hips as she went, but before he could answer her, she was sliding his boxers off. She knew that guys could be rather large in that area but Hiccup was huge. She went down on her knees and took his rock hard member carefully into her hands and started pumping. He threw his head back in pleasure. He never thought that it would feel _that_ good! He was on fire. She engulfed hid head in her mouth and twirled her tongue around it, making _him _moan. She realised that he wasn't going to last very long so she began bobbing up and down. She continued to do this and every few 'bobs' she would twirl her tongue around, getting him closer. She could feel him twitching so she took one last lick before he exploded. She tried to swallow as much as she could but it soon started to run down her chin. She slowly took him out of her mouth, licked up the last of it and then stood up.

"Well, that was... interesting."

"Do you... you know, want to..."

"Yes, I do." Then she got down on her back and spread her legs, inviting him. He slowly placed himself at her entrance before saying "You know, I've never done this before." "Good, neither have I, now move." That was all he needed. He slowly kept inching inside her, while she was trying to hold back a scream. Damn, it hurt! That's when he saw the blood. He knew he had to keep going, so he did. It hurt a lot, but then soon after, the pain was overrun with pleasure. So much pleasure, it wasn't even funny, He was all the way inside her, not moving so she could get used to it. "Mm.. Hiccup, move." He started slowly coming out of her almost all the way, then he would ram back in, making her moan in bliss. Aster a minute of this, she basically ordered him to go faster and harder, while he quickened the pace and force. Soon enough, he had both hands massaging her breasts, while he had his face in the crook of her neck. She was moaning his name and ordering him to go harder, but he was going as hard and fast as he could already. Well, not as hard, but as fast. He felt himself nearing his climax, while she screamed at the pleasure he was giving her.

"Hiccup, harder..." He slammed into her, making her scream and they kept going for a few more minutes. With a few final thrusts, he used all the power he had and rammed into her while she screamed his name. He slowly slid out of her and was soon on his side, holing her, while she snuggled against his chest.

"Well, was it... you know, okay?"

"Well, if by ok, you mean the best thing I have ever done in my entire life then, hell yes it was." She said with a smile. He kissed her forehead and they soon both fell asleep, it being only 5:30. The party starts in and hour and a half, they will be fine.

* * *

**~~~ well, tell me what you think guys :) good bad? I wanna know!**** Then next chapter will be up tomorrow, if I get lucky :) Well, this chapter being about 2500 words long, is the longest chapter I have ever done  
**


	4. Simply Meant To Be

**Ok, so sorry for the long update time... Here is chapter 4. It's a very short chapter, and I apologise for that. Chapter 4: "Simply Meant To Be"  
**

* * *

Shit! Shit! Shit! That was the only thought running through Astrid's head, other than the fact that the boy... no man she loved just took her virginity an hour ago. She had fallen asleep in his arms, unaware that they would be late for the party. Yes, they were late. The party started at 7:00, and it was 7:30 right now. Her dad was going to kill her. The worst part is, she couldn't find her shirt. Shit.

They were running around in that little secluded area looking for Astrid's shirt, and Hiccup's pants. It would be rather humiliating if they weren't hidden from view by all the bushes and rocks and trees around them. It was quiet and peaceful, except for the fact that they were scurrying around like rats running from a cat. Then, her phone went off. She let it ring a few times, praying it wasn't her father and then answered it on the third ring.

"Hello?"

What she heard in return even hurt Hiccup's ears it was so loud. Her dad was ma-ad. She managed to make out the words...

"Astrid Hofferson, get your ass back home NOW!" Well, so much for not getting busted. At least he didn't know they had sex too. If he knew that, he would have Hiccup's head on a mantle in the middle of the house. His expression would be one of pain and fear. Of course, he wouldn't kill the boy emediately. No, he would cut off the parts that make him a he.

"Dad I'm sorry, we overslept." Ooh... bad move girly.

"What the hell do you mean OVERSLEPT!?" Well, she would just have to tell him the truth. There was no way out of this. But how would he take it? He would set out to kill Hiccup, even if it was the last thing he ever did. How to break it to him... If she just straight up said it, he would kill him. If she lied and explained it was an accident... maybe.

"Dad it was an accident..." she didn't even finish. He was mad. She could barely even understand him, he was in such a rage. She could only hear the word along the line of... 'you...sex...didn't...you' well... there goes her secret. There goes Hiccup's life.

"Ok, dad im just gonna say it..." A long period of silence. She wouldn't be able to tell if her dad was even there anymore, if she couldn't hear his frantic breathing, sounding much like an enraged bull... well, that's what he was anyway. ( :)

"Yes, I had sex, and no he didn't put any pills in my water or anything and yes it was my idea." Wow, that was actually a lot easier than it seemed. In fact, it felt right. She just realised it. Every time they kissed it felt right. Every time he would touch her, it felt ok. They were simply meant to be together.

* * *

**Well, I know this chapter was short, and your probably all mad at me for it, seeing how i mad you guys wait so long... but i swear to you... my loyal followers, I will have a better chapter up sometime...I am truly sorry for the shortness... please forgive me :(**


	5. Important Authors Note Please Read

**Guys, I apologize for this not being a real chapter, and I know i sort of let you guys down last chapter but, I have been gone for a reason. My younger brother slipped into a coma, he has been in the hospital ever since two days after the last chapter was posted. He was hit by a drunk driver. The impact sent him through the windshield, embedding shards of glass in his thighs. He was slammed into a tree, dammaging his voice box, fracturing his arm, and breaking his fingers. He can't talk any more. He has been through countless amounts of surgery's, but he's still real bad. If you pray, please keep him in your prayers. I will try my best to post new chapters, but it'll be hard with my family and friends so devastated. Thank you for your time ans support. Joe P.**


End file.
